


Dark Soulmates

by darlinghookshipper87



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mild Smut, Romantic Soulmates, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinghookshipper87/pseuds/darlinghookshipper87
Summary: Soulmates AU where they both have timers on their wrists that countdown until they meet. Mostly canon with the divergence of the soulmates thing obviously. :-)





	Dark Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at Kastle fic. Sorry if it's not very good, I first posted this drabble prompt to tumblr but now it's here. I hope you all like it. :-)

There was a glitch, when the shooting in the hospital when she was with Grotto… Her countdown timer was glitching for her soulmate. But she didn’t have time to notice it really when the shooting started and she had to get Grotto and get them the hell out of there. 

He didn’t even notice it, the glitch. Between his jacket and just wanting…. No needing…. Grotto dead. Which didn’t work right away. He needed the piece of shit to stay down. Not that he believed in soulmates. He thought that was a crock of shit. 

Days later, he was in a hospital bed… Staring at the same woman who was trying to save Grotto. Not that he would ever have hurt her. “You stay…. Please?” He called out to the woman who was called Karen. 

As soon as they were alone, he noticed it. His wrist tattoo. It had counted down. Well shit. He was fucked. He already wanted to be alone with her… Now she was his goddamn soulmate?

Karen stared down at her tattoo. She was still shocked that it didn’t countdown when she met Matt. But this man…. Him? He was her soulmate? Frank Castle, murderer and…. So called monster…. Was her soulmate.

(After talking for what seems like hours….)

“So….. How do we do this ma’am? You’re my soulmate and I’m about to be tried for killing a bunch of shitbags.” He shrugged as if he had just said that he had ordered a pizza for dinner. 

Karen stared at him and shrugged back at him. “How the hell should I know? I-I’m not some expert in this shit.” She gestured to her wrist and huffed in frustration, running her fingers through her hair out of nervous habit. Which Frank found annoyingly endearing. Annoying in the sense that, he hated that he found it endearing. He wasn’t supposed to have feelings, not after Maria’s death. He was completely and utterly fucked.

*Weeks later* (aka some fluff and smuttiness to go with the angst)

“Hey Page.” Frank calls when he and Max come into her place. They may be soulmates, but they didn’t define their relationship past being sexual and affection. Frank claimed it was for Karen’s safety. “I got your favorite coffee.” He held up the bag of the coffee he absolutely hated the shit, but she loved it so he tolerated it. For her. Anything for her. 

“Thanks babe. Now get your fine ass back in bed.” She called to him and he chuckled at how demanding she was. But he didn’t give a shit, he was turned on by it. So he stripped off his clothes, a trail from the entrance to their bedroom. “Yes ma’am.” He told her with a smirk and crawled into bed with her before he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her. “Still can’t believe you’re my soulmate.” He admitted with a murmur as he dragged his lips from hers, across her jaw, and down her throat. 

“I can’t either, but I’m damn sure glad it’s you.” Karen breathed out and let out a squeak when he nibbled on her breast. He grinned against her skin and bit again. Causing her to moan instead. “I love you Karen Page.” He whispered against her skin. Karen smiled at that and sighed. She had never heard him tell her that, or call her by her first name for that matter. “I love you Frank Castle.”


End file.
